Kevin Martin
Kevin Robert Martin is the winner of Big Brother Canada 5. He previously competed on Big Brother Canada 3. Regarded as a favorite to win the game by fans and fellow houseguests, Kevin was known for his reserved and secretive gameplay where he was difficult to read and where his true intentions became ambiguous. This benefited him as many houseguests were prone to confiding in him big secrets and information that he would keep to himself, without offering back his own secrets. After winning POV in week 2 when he was the target, he was able to lay low for a couple weeks with the help of getting into a serious showmance with alliance member, Pilar. Despite his abilities, his membership with The Diaper Alliance made him a big target, and he was unable to escape eviction during the Triple Eviction. He finished in 9th place. While he was originally the fourth member of the jury, he became the third jury member after Jordan Parhar was evicted from the jury house by Sarah Hanlon. In Big Brother Canada 5, Kevin was best known for his relationship with William Laprise Desbiens, bromance with Bruno Ielo, his rivalry with Demetres Giannitsos during the later stages, and his dominance in mental competitions. Kevin joined The Six alliance early on, and this alliance kept him safe until the jury phase. However, the alliance splintered once the jury phase began. In week 7, HoH Demetres made him the target, but he was spared when William used the Secret Power of Veto on him. After losing his core allies, Kevin was all alone and made the main target. However, he managed to win the remaining HOH's he was eligible to compete in and two must-win PoVs. His numerous competition wins, likability and the jury's lack of respect for fellow finalist Karen Singbeil won him the game. He won in a unanimous 9-0 vote, thus making him the first Big Brother Canada winner and second overall winner to win in a unanimous vote and play a Perfect Game. Kevin managed to win several competitions, most of them in the latter part of the game. He won 3 HoHs and 4 PoVs thus making him the second Big Brother Canada HouseGuest to win seven competitions. Biography ''Big Brother Canada 3'' Kevin Martin is a 22-year-old professional poker player from Calgary, Alberta. He describes Big Brother as the "ultimate game of mental warfare", and plans to throw competitions and "sit on the sidelines" in the game. He claims he will lie to the other HouseGuests about his occupation, and that he will be able to easily manipulate them. ''Big Brother Canada 5'' Player History - Big Brother Canada 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother Canada 5 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Kevin dated fellow houseguest, Pilar, after their season completed, from mid-2015 to early-2017, and they eventually got back together after the completing of Big Brother Canada 5. *On November 20, 2017, Kevin appeared on The Taran Show to talk about life after Big Brother Canada 5 and girlfriend Pilar. * Alongside Sabrina Abbate and fellow BBCAN5 houseguest Ika Wong, Kevin appeared on Big Brother Canada 6 as part of the "Night in the BBCAN Museum" HoH competition in Week 4, recreating his famous Triple Eviction Power of Veto win from season 5. ** He later returned again alongside fellow season 3 houseguest/winner Sarah Hanlon and fellow winners Jillian MacLaughlin, Jon Pardy, and Nick & Phil Paquette to speak to the final three houseguests of season 6. * He appeared alongside fellow season 5 finalist Karen Singbeil to participate in a skit for a Wendy’s® Have-Not task in Big Brother Canada 7. Trivia * Kevin is one of the first people to be evicted as a result of a Triple Eviction, the other being Willow MacDonald who was evicted alongside him. * He is the first houseguest to win HOH twice in ''Big Brother Canada 3'' * He is the only male to win HOH twice in Big Brother Canada 3. * Kevin and fellow contestant Willow Macdonald are the first 2 houseguests to be evicted without any votes cast against them. They would later be followed by Dre Gwenaelle and William Laprise Desbiens. *Kevin is the first BBCAN houseguest to win HOH and be evicted in the same week. He won HOH during the first round of the Triple Eviction and was evicted during the second round. **He, Jeff Schroeder, Nicole Franzel, Johnny Mulder, and Tom Green are the only houseguests to achieve this feat. Although Jeff and Tom were evicted during a Double Eviction and Nicole was Dethroned after winning HOH that week. *Kevin, along with Ika Wong and Sindy Nguyen, is one of three returning houseguests on Big Brother Canada 5 to place higher than they did in their original season. *He is the first person to win HOH and POV in the same week during Big Brother Canada 5. *Kevin is the first HouseGuest in Big Brother Canada history to win HOH in the first part of a Triple Eviction and then again after it happened. *Kevin is tied with Shane Meaney, Ashleigh Wood, Kaela Grant, James Zinkand, Frank Eudy and Kaycee Clark for the most consecutive Power of Veto wins with 3 in a row, sometimes referred to as the Three-peat Veto. *Kevin is tied with James Rhine, Shane Meaney, John McGuire, Jackson Michie, Nick & Phil Paquette and Adam Pike for the second most Power of Veto wins in a single season with 4. *Kevin is tied with Brendon Villegas for the second most Power of Veto wins in two seasons with 6. *Kevin is the first Canadian houseguest to play a Perfect Game, in which he had no votes cast against him and received all the jury votes in Big Brother Canada 5. **He is the second houseguest in Big Brother History to play a Perfect Game following Big Brother 10 (US) winner Dan Gheesling. They would be followed by Big Brother Canada 7 winner Dane Rupert. ***They are the first two to win in a unanimous vote, followed by Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) winner Tamar Braxton and Dane. *Kevin never faced eviction during Big Brother Canada 5. **Kevin, along with Alison Irwin from Big Brother 4, Drew Daniel from Big Brother 5, Jon Pardy from Big Brother Canada 2 and Ricky Williams from Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) are the only HouseGuests to never face eviction in a single season. *Kevin is the only male returner in Big Brother Canada 5 to win HOH. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Jury Members Category:9th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 5 (CAN) Contestants Category:Winners Category:LGBT Contestants